Episode 28: Bag of Dead Spiders
The party journeys south on the road to Ravenshire in a wagon pulled by Oak. Milla and Ridley figure out how to make the Sending bracelets they took from Luciana, Frederick and their guards work only among their group of four. Ridley attempts to figure out how to make the green orb's shield larger, but is unsuccessful. Fan spots an ominous shadowy figure on a hilltop behind them after night falls, but it retreats before they can make out any details. They stop in a forested area along the road to have something to eat and drink. Ridley attempts hospitality with the captive Luciana and Frederick, offering them food and water, and cleaning the blood from Frederick's injured face (after his scuffle with Haven), to his confusion. Two party members sleep while the other two keep watch as they continue south in the wagon. They then switch out after the first pair finishes resting. Ridley spots an eagle circling overhead during his watch, and warns Fan, who wakes Kika. Kika attempts to shoot it, unsuccessfully, then attempts to intimidate Luciana into telling her if the bird is affiliated with them or the Enforcers. Luciana refuses to answer, even when Kika threatens Frederick. Kika shoots at the bird again, hitting it despite the great distance between them. Bose fetches it and the group examines it, not noticing anything unusual. Ridley feels guilty for killing a potentially innocent bird, and Bose devours the kill. The party reaches Ravenshire after two days on the road. Ridley goes to the general store, purchasing the rest of the Cats and Warlocks books for Milla (and inquiring about other items she may enjoy after the clerk reveals he remembers her), rations, and other supplies they may need outside the Barrier. Milla and Kika head to Milla's house, finding it messy - clearly searched by either guards or thieves. She doesn't seem too concerned, though, finding her Steampunk Slug collection intact (and bringing it along for Ridley) and picking up some additional tools - including a pair of goggles. Kika spots two Ravenshire guards outside and informs Milla and Fan via their new Sending bracelets. Milla locks her house to prevent further ransacking, and they rejoin Fan and Ridley. The party leaves Ravenshire, heading east for the Crimson Drum. They find the inn intact and as it was on their last visit. Ivana, surprised but happy to see them, allows them access to the hidden room once more, and offers them bread and muffins - products of her new baking venture. They carry their captives down into the hidden room - while Ivana is not looking - and close the door. They snack on the bread and muffins while waiting for the ghosts of the Founders. Ridley persuades Kika to move their captives' cuffed hands to their fronts rather than their backs so they can eat and drink unaided. Kika plays Frederick's violin, playing a song she learned at the Sune orphanage she spent time at as a child. He remarks: "I hate that song." Kika responds: "me too." Kika attempts to reason with the pair about not letting themselves be used by those with more power than themselves, and Luciana argues with her until Ridley breaks it up. Milla falls asleep as the other three play cards. Milla eventually wakes and remarks that she had a strange dream about one of the people in the paintings. Ridley immediately puts himself to sleep with his Sleep spell. He meets Barclay Elderstone in his dream, who tells him to expect life outside the Barrier to be "very different" and that Zeporah "left something" for them to the south. Ridley asks him to thank his grandfather and tell him he loves him, which he agrees to do. He says he will tell Ridley's parents the same. Ridley wakes and tells the group what he learned. Kika attempts to sleep to talk to another of the Founders, but is unsuccessful. The party decides to take a long rest. Category:Episodes